


Be Smooth

by lavenderlilacs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adriens just happy to talk to his friends, F/M, Fluff, Flustered Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Supportive Alya Césaire, after miracle queen i need to post something wholesome, alya should get him some flowers, nino likes flowers, shes doing her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlilacs/pseuds/lavenderlilacs
Summary: Marinette saw Adrien’s lips moving, but couldn’t comprehend what he really said at first. She pieced quickly that all he said was, “Hey, Marinette!”Simple greeting. Now match it.-------------------------( aka marinette wants to talk to adrien but makes a silly lil fool of herself yet again. )





	Be Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> this is another piece i wrote back in my creative writing class a couple months back but forgot to post it so!! here it is!! the prompt was writing about an experience that still leaves you feeling a certain way so this was a true story! sort of. certain details are changed to fit the miraculous world but the event itself still happened. this was something that happened to me talking to my at-the-time crush once that still leaves me feeling embarrassed. enjoy!!

Today was the day.

Today, Marinette was going to do it.

_ I’m gonna do it! I’m gonna walk up to Adrien, look at him and his pretty green eyes and say… what, exactly? _

Okay, maybe she hadn’t gotten that far. She knew she wanted to talk to him, but about what always seemed to be a mystery. She always had this perfect mental image of her running up to him, confessing her undying love for him. Then he’d say he loved her too and they’d dance into the sunset. They’d have their three kids (still named Emma, Louis, and Hugo), they’d have their little hamster- though perhaps not one named Loneliness or Nightmare, and they’d be happy, she’ll finally have her happy ever after and-

That… literally never seemed to ever be what happened.

The girls were always being supportive, always helping her try and gain the confidence to talk to Adrien. But when it came down to it… what was she supposed to say? How was she supposed to start this interaction? Something casual? A hello? A wave? A trip and a stumble into his arms and they could dance into th-

_ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, stop that. You gotta focus, be serious! _

“Marinette?” A familiar voice pulled her from her thoughts. She blinked, looking over at her best friend. How long had Alya been trying to get her attention?

“Hm? What’s up?” She responded, resting her chin in her hand as she pushed around the lunch that her mom had prepared for her the previous night.

“Are you gonna do it? You seemed confident this morning,” Alya asked, noticing her more sheepish friend’s sudden hesitation.

“I… I don’t know. Should I do it?”

“Girl, that’s not for me to tell you. The only one that’s gonna make a difference in your future wedding with McDreamy Agreste is you.”

That definitely got a laugh out of Marinette. Honestly, where would she be without Alya? Alya was one of the best support systems a distressed, clumsy French girl could ask for.

“Alright… I’m gonna do it!” Marinette decided, standing up after a moment. The sudden second wind of confidence and energy caused her other friend’s to give her supportive applause and cheers. Somehow this didn’t attract attention from any other table, but no one was gonna comment on that out loud.

She could feel the eyes of her friends on her as she made her way to her destination. Her destination was literally across the room from her table, but the walk there felt like the closer she was, the further away it got. The closer she got, the more her heart started to race. She could feel her confidence slowly derailing and the nerves starting to kick back up.

Adrien was there, sitting with Nino and the guys like every day. And as usual, the mere sight of him was enough to throw Marinette into a fit of anxiety. Not bad anxiety, but the irritating kind of anxiety that has you constantly feeling ready to run from someone you’re so painfully infatuated with.

Maybe you understand. Maybe you don’t.

Marinette saw Adrien’s lips moving, but couldn’t comprehend what he really said at first. She pieced quickly that all he said was, “Hey, Marinette!”

Simple greeting. Now match it.

_ Just say hello back! Come on lips… brain… please work. LIke, for once! Right now! _

The nervous girl managed to sputter out a babbled, “Hi! Hello, good morning- no- afternoons! Not noons, noon- there’s only one noon. Not… Not multiple moon- noons! There… there are multiple moons- um.”

_ Oh my god. What was that? Are you stupid? _

Thankfully, the stammering didn’t cause much of an awkward reaction from the blond boy. He was fairly used to Marinette’s shyer babbling at this point, and found it just a little bit endearing.

“What brings you over here?” He asked, taking a bite of his own lunch.

Marinette needed to pull something out of her butt now. She didn’t think about this, why on  _ Earth _ didn’t she think about this on the way  _ over here? _ She subconsciously pulled out her phone, shooting the boys a sheepish smile that said “wait one sec.” She scrolled through her pictures until she came across this split screen. Her mom had been trying to find a new way to design the labels for the treats in their bakery. She couldn’t decide between decorating them with little macarons or little flowers.

This was the perfect excuse!

“I-I have a question! And… and I need opinions.” She finally said, taking a free seat at the table.

_ Sitting down? Bold move, Dupain-Cheng! _

The thought almost made her giggle. Almost.

“Okay, so my mom is trying to update the labels that we put in front of the treats- y’know, so you know what they are when you buy them,” she started, “and we can’t decide if we wanna do little macarons, or little flowers on the labels.”

She passed her phone around, not wanting to exclude the other guys, even if her only purpose was to talk to Adrien. She technically was! Just… indirectly. In a way.

Kinda.

Whatever he chose was the one she’d go with! Perfect plan. When her phone reached her again, she took it back, looking down at the split image of macarons and flowers before looking back up at her friends. There was a seemingly unanimous agreement of macarons until Nino tried to convince everyone,  _ “but dudes, flowers are so in style right now!” _

Needless to say, his point was lost in the void of Macarons. And Adrien.

“Awesome, thank you guys!” Marinette smiled, “I should get heading back to my table… I haven’t eaten yet and I kinda interrupted so-”

Thank god she paused her rambling, otherwise she may have missed Adrien telling her, “yeah, go eat! It’s good for you to get something in your system. You can come back if you have any more choices for us.”

He was just so  _ kind _ , how did he do it? All the time?

Marinette stood up, pushing the seat in. “Well- y-yeah!! Um, well… I’ll see you all in class!” She chirped before turning around. Of course, have it be her luck, that just as she turned, she walked right into a pole. Y’know, one of those poles that keep the roof from like caving in or something. Pillars? You know. She let out a squeak of surprise, jumping back a bit.

“Are you okay?” Adrien’s voice asked from behind her, and god she could tell he was concerned. He was always concerned for his friends. His  _ very good friends. _

Marinette turned to look over at him, nodding with a reassuring smile. “I’m fine! I’ve taken worse falls,” she joked before turning around and walking literally right into the same pole again.

Except harder the second time.

She didn’t even turn to look back at the boys this time, she just moved by it and walked back to her own table. Her face was cherry red, and she appreciated her friends doing their best to not laugh out loud at her failed attempt at a smooth exit.

Alya let out a small breath of a repressed laugh as Marinette sat back down, slinging an arm around her. “Come here, Marinette. That was good! Just… not your slickest goodbye.”


End file.
